recordando recuerdos del pasado haciendolos realidad y crear nuevos
by rosscky
Summary: Que pasa cuando ross y rocky recuerdan cosas que hicieron cuando eran niños y hacen cosas nuevas que antes no pudieron lee y averigua que es


Que pasa cuando ross y rocky recuerdan cosas q hacian cuando eran niños lee y averigua

Capitulo 1

POV ROSS

estaba en el cuarto aburrido y llorando por que mi padre se entero de que era gay y me quiere echar de la casa pero mama con Rydel y Rcoky me apoyaban para q me quede.

Aunque papa junto con Riker no me querian volver a ver.

Ross-hay por que me pasa esto a mi que hice yo para merecer esto

pensaba mientras todos abajo discutian.

Mientras tanto abajo:

Riker- que se valla no podemos andar como quieramos si tenemos a un hermano gay

Rocky y Rydel- noo idiota despues de todo es nuestro hermano y hay que apoyarlo y respertarlo sin importar q sea ok

Mark- se va a ir y en su cuarto va a venir Raftliff y esa es mi ultima dedicion

Rocky-entonces ross va a dormir en mi cuarto con migo y punto

POV ROCKY

pobre ross lo que le hacen esta mal soy el unico que se arriesga por el.

Nunca me imagine que ross el ross lynch fuera gay despues de todo lo que hicimos juntos:

cuando fuimos de gira con R5 tuvimos que separarnos para bañarnos Riker se baño con Raftliff Rydel con Laura y yo con Ross en ese entonces no mostro ningun indicio de que era gay pero llendo al punto es que ross sigue siendo nuestro hermano y para mi, mi hermano menor y haci lo quiero ademas tambien fui yo el que le enseño a masturbarse y por un año o dos nos estuvimos masturbandonos el uno al otro pero no importa por que en ese momento ross tenia novia.

El momento ese cuando eramos mas chicos e hicimos eso estuvo bueno. Con el dos años despues hablamos y queiramos hacer otra cosa y no masturbarnos mas pero como ambos teniamos novia no hicimos nada despues de eso por que quedariamos como gays y a papa no le gustaria ademas pasaria lo que esta pasando ahora.

Por que le hacen esto a ross el es tan lindo va esta bien pensar que tu hermano es lindo y sexy pero eso esta bien en mi mente no importa le voy a contar a ross que alfin convensimos a papa y a riker de que se quedara pero tendria que dormir con migo en mi cuarto.

EN LA HABITACION DE ROSS

Rocky- ross no estes mal no llores esta todo bien ya convensimos a papa y a Riker de que te quedes

Ross-encerion. Limpiandose las lagrimas

rocky va a limpiarle las lagrimas a ross. Le limpia las lagrimas con el dedo pulgar.

Rocky- ya esta todo bien la unica condicion es que te qudas en mi cuarto con migo.

Ross-de acuerdo

Ross por dentro esta re contento por que a el siempre le gusto su hermsno rocky pero no podia hacer nada por que era incorrecto. Pero lo q ross no sabia era que a rocky le pasaba lo msimo que a el.

Llego la noche y todos fueron a dormir pero Mark y Riker no le hablaban a ross y si lo hacian lo insultaban.

Ross entro en la habitacion de Rocky llornado y Rocky le pregunta que le pasa y ross le cuenta que su padre y su otro hermano le dijieron chau ojala te mueras puto gay de mierda.

Rocky- esta bien no le agas caso vos estas con migo ahora yo te voy a cuidar

Ross-encerio garcias vamos a costarnos

Rocky- sii

Rocky- espera te tengo que decir algo espero que no te incomode ok

Ross- no importa lo que sea dime

Rocky- ok emmm yooo duermo desnudo

Ross-encerio no importa no hay drama y le sonrie

Rocky-gracias sos el mejor hermano y amigo que pueda tener

Ross- tu mas rocky te quiero mucho sabes

rocky- queres ver una peli

Ross- si como quieras

Rocky- ok cual quieres ver?

Ross- la que tu quieras es lo mismo

Despues de una hora la pelicula termino pero ellos seguian despiertos

Rocky- queres hacer algo me aburro

Ross- que nose yo tambien me aburro

Rocky- te acuerdas cuando nos masturbabamos?

Ross- sii estaba demas por?

Rocky- quieres hacerlo

Ross- esperaba que lo dijieras con una actitud de ansiedad

Rocky- ok sacate el boxer

Ross se saca el boxer y la remera quedadon los dos desnudos.

El pene de ross media 17cm flacido y el de rocky media 20cm

Ross- rocky lo tienes muy grande

Rocky- tu tambien ross

se empiza a masturbar el uno al otro hasta que se corren ambos uno en la mano del otro

Despues de un rato de hacer cucharita desnudos ninguno podia dormir.

Ross se dio vuelta y se miraron fijamente

rocky-ahora q ninguno tiene novia queres hacer lo que no podimos hacer por ya sabes que

ross-sii yo quiero. Y se besan x unos minutos, despues de despegar sus labios

rocky- y q quieres hacer

ross- mm nose el famoso 69 ? pregunta con nerviosismo

rocky-ok tranquilisate no te preocupes

haciendo el 69 ross trataba de tragarse todo el pene de su hermano, mientras el otro hacia lo mismo y con una mano jugaba con las pelotas de ross y con la otra mano lo penetraba con sus dedos para dilatar su ano y poder penetrarlo.

Despues de un rato sus penes estaban erectos rocky le dice a ross que si estaba lsito ross le da una ultima lamida al pene de rocky para lubricarlo y rocky le dice no estes nervioso por que va hacer peor y te va a doler mas ok tranquilo

ross con ancia da un salto arriba de rocky y se mete todo el pene de rocky en su culo virgen haaaaaoooo! Dijo ross

ross- rocky asmelo duro ok me gusta asi

rocky- estas seguro

ross- sii

rocky comineza a penetrar a ross con tanta fuerza y rapidez q ambos gemian de palcer y ross con un poquito de dolor pero despues de ese dolor se convirtio en placer

ross- hoo si rocky mas duro mas adentro haa

rocky- haa ross te gusta hee ten lo que pides haa

estuvieron haci una media hora hasta q rocky se corrio dentro de ross y ross en su abdomen

ross- haaaaaa! siii

rocky- hooo! ross me vengo me vengo hooooo!

ambos quedaron cansados y se durmieron desnudos haciendo ccucharita devuelta

FIN


End file.
